Face Down
by drtgaf
Summary: He knew something was going on. Rachel Berry doesn't just shut down like that. Takes place in season one after "Hell-o". Rated T for theme.
1. The First Time

Face Down

**A/N: So this is my first take at a story like this. Let me know what you think about it.**

Ch.1: The First Time

As she finished her solo, she stood there. Waiting. No one said anything. They were all awestruck. That was possibly her best performance yet. Even Mike Chang was tearing up, though he'd never admit to it. She waited and waited for someone to say something. Nothing. Then, Mr. Shue finally started to clap for her. Everyone else soon followed. She smiled, curtsied, and took her seat next to Jesse. He smiled at her as he put his arm around her shoulder. They had been dating for a few weeks and things were going strong.

The New Directions were gearing up for Regionals and Mr. Shue seemed to think that they would only win if they practiced every day and every few weekends. Most of the club was annoyed at the idea, but Rachel was totally excited.

After the club's meeting was over, Finn met Rachel at her locker wanting to talk to her.

"Hey, Rach." He said with a smile. "Where's Jesse?" He asked noticing the absence of hair gel and overpowering sense of self- confidence that had accompanied her everywhere she goes for the last few weeks.

"He had to go meet with a few of his friends. They are planning a surprise party for someone in Vocal Adrenaline. I opted out. They kind of give me the creeps." She said.

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something." He said plainly.

She gave him a weird look and said, "What do need?"

"Well, I kinda need help in Bio. If I can't raise my grade in the next few weeks, I'll be off the basketball team and then my mom might kill me." He said in one breath.

She smiled and said, "No problem. When do you wanna start?" She closed her locker waiting for an answer.

"Would it be impossible to start today? Like now?" He said with a huge smile and big puppy dog eyes.

She couldn't resist. She gave in. "You're place or mine?"

Their daily tutoring sessions seemed to be working out. Finn's grades were slowly improving. Rachel enjoyed herself, too. Not a day went by without her laughing until she cried.

They were studying osmosis when Rachel's phone rang. She reached for it excused herself as she walked into the hallway at Finn's house. Finn couldn't help, but eavesdrop.

"Hello?"

"I'm at Finn's."

"We're studying."

"He needed help."

"Jesse, it's not like that."

"I love you, not him."

"Stop it, Jesse. You don't mean that."

"Okay. I'll be right over."

She sighed and then reentered the room. Finn tried to look normal by looking at his book.

"Finn, I gotta go. Jesse wants to see me about something." She says quietly.

"Alright. So can we reconvene tomorrow?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, I'll have to check. I think I have something planned for tomorrow." She said avoiding his eyes.

"Okay. Maybe some other time." He said.

She left a few minutes later. He couldn't study anymore. He was too distracted at the thought of what Jesse's problem was.

She met Jesse at the Lima Bean. He was sitting at a table in the corner waiting for her with two drinks in hand.

"Hey, babe." He said as she approached the table.

"Hey." She took her seat. Not wanting to waste time with small talk, she cut straight to the point. "So, what is your deal with Finn? I was just helping him."

Jesse took a deep breath and said, "Well, if you must know, I don't like the way he looks at you. I think he has a crush on you. I therefore do not want you hanging out with him."

She sighed, "Jesse, we're co-captains of the glee club. We can't not hang out. And besides, nothing happened. This whole tutoring thing has been purely tutoring. He hasn't tried anything. I don't expect you to just plain out trust him, but I do expect you to trust me." She said plainly.

Jesse was fuming now. "I said, 'I do NOT want you hanging out with him anymore.'"

He stood up and motioned for her to come with him. He didn't want to cause a scene. She reluctantly followed. He led her to his car and they both got in.

"I will not stop hanging out with him, Jesse. It's stupid to be like that. You're just acting so…." She was stopped by a hand. It hit her on the side of her face. She saw stars and not the ones like Barbara Streisand. She immediately started tearing up. She reached for the door handle, but was stopped once again by a hand gripping tightly on her wrist.

"You hear me, Rachel Berry. You are NOT to be seen with him again." Jesse said with force.

She didn't answer so he tightened his grip until she nodded. He released her wrist. She was scared out of her mind. She wasn't sure if she should run or just sit there.

"Listen, baby. I don't mean to be like this. I just, I love you so much. And I don't want to lose you." He said before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

Later, that day her doorbell rang. She put down the ice she had on her cheek and went to answer it. She opened the door only to find a bouquet of roses on the top step. She reached down and read the note from Jesse.


	2. Discovery

Ch. 2: Discovery

The first time he saw her the next day, he had to do a double take. He was watching her as she shuffled through the books in her locker. She looked relatively normal minus the small blue spot under her eye, but she seemed a little off. Her demeanor wasn't as confident and peppy like normal. She was looking at the floor. He decided to check it out.

He walked over to her locker. "Hey Rach." He greeted.

She looked at him like she had seen a ghost. Her face went pale. She slammed her locker shut and ran off. He couldn't figure out what was going on, but something was going on.

It had been a week since their last tutoring session when he called. She saw who it was, but decided to pick it up anyway. He deserved some sort of explanation.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"Hey, Rachel. It's me, Finn. I was just wondering if maybe we could meet and study before the next bio test. I am so confused about the material and since you are smart and get it, I was hoping we could study together." He rambled.

She smiled at his nervousness, but still remembered what Jesse said. She thought for a moment and decided that Jesse shouldn't control who she hangs out with. He should trust her. "How about tomorrow, four, my place?" She said all of a sudden.

He was so surprised that she agreed to it that he forgot to say yes. "Finn?" She asked.

"Uh. Oh. Yeah. Sounds good. I'll be there." He replied. "See ya later, Rach."

She shut her phone as she melted at the sound of her nickname.

After that day, they resumed their tutoring sessions. They swapped places they met at. They had dinner quite a few times because it would run late. It was like dating, but without the drama and romantic stuff. Finn knew that and so did Rachel.

She had not told Jesse about it, of course.

One day, they were at Rachel's house going over the cardiovascular system when her doorbell rang. She excused herself and went to answer it. She froze when she saw Jesse. He looked rather upset. Especially when he pointed at Finn's truck. He leaned in, grabbed her arms tightly, and whispered in her ear, "Get him OUT of here!"

When he let her go, she was shaking. She knew what would happen once Finn left. She knew the consequences. She also didn't want Finn to know. He had always seen her as strong and independent and she didn't want him to think otherwise.

She walked into the living room where they had been studying. "Finn, something has come up. I need you to leave, okay?" She asked still shaking. Finn noticed.

He stood up and made his way over to her to ask what was wrong. Before he got there, Jesse stepped in and motioned to the door. Even though his gut said not too, Finn grabbed his things and left the house. He got in his truck and left. He'd call her later. Just in case.

After he left, Rachel's world was turned upside down. Jesse threw her against the wall. He walked over and proceeded to wrap his hands around her neck adding a little too much pressure.

"Never, ever, EVER lie to me again. You said you'd never do this again. You said you loved me!" He screamed as she gasped for air. He held her there until her face was almost a deep shade of blue. When he released her, she dropped to the ground and started sobbing. He reared back and kicked her right in the stomach. She winced in pain as she tried to stand.

After a few minutes of failed attempts, Jesse bent down and picked her up bridal style. She wiggled trying to break free, but figured that he would hurt her more if she did. He gently placed her on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"Don't you see how this is all your fault? I simply asked you to stay away from one person and you disobeyed me. I have tried to make you understand. What more do I have to do?" He asked before he left to get her a cup of water.

She lied there trying to catch her breath and taking in his words.

That night, Finn called her over and over again. She just wouldn't pick up.

The next day, he found her at her locker wearing a cute turtleneck with a bunny on the front. Typical Rachel, he thought. He didn't try to approach her. He knew she wouldn't talk to him. He needed to try and catch her alone.

The day continued with no surprises. First period Spanish put him to sleep, Second period Algebra made him rethink his purpose in life, and lunch sucked. As he walked to third period bio, he found himself excited. He would get to sit next to Rachel. He walked in and saw her at her normal desk. She was the only one in there. He took this to be his chance. The strolled on over to his seat beside her.

"Hey, Rachel." He greeted.

"Hmm." She replied looking down at her notebook.

"So, uh, what happened yesterday? I tried to call you last night, but you didn't pick up." He cut to the point.

"I just needed some alone time with Jesse." She replied shaking.

He reached out to touch her hand as to get her attention. He didn't expect her to flinch and pull back.

"Rach? What's wrong? Is everything okay with Jesse?" She shuddered at the sound of his name.

He looked at her for a moment before she let out a small, "Yes."

"Are you sure? Rach, if he tried anything, you let me know and I'll knock his face in." He said.

She remained quiet.

The rest of the day was quiet, too. At least to him.


	3. Just Breathe

**A/N: Hey all! So this story is coming to me fast, but my time to write is limited. I do plan on writing a lot over the weekend, but updates might be few and far between on weekdays. I do not own Glee or the song!**

Ch. 3: Just Breathe

A few weeks went by and nothing. No phone calls. Not even a "Hello." in the hallway or a wave. He was seriously worried. He had no choice. The only option he had left was to go to her house and try to get an answer out of her.

He pulled into her driveway and noticed her small car. He loved that car. It was like the car version of Rachel. He snapped out of his thoughts, got out, and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and one of her dads answered.

"Oh, hi, Finn. Come on in." He moved aside to let him in. "I guess you are here to see Rachel." He said.

"Yes, sir. She hasn't talked to me lately and I was just wanting to check on her." Finn said.

"Good. Me and her father have been worried. She won't eat, she won't talk to us, and, worse, she won't even sing for us. Maybe you can get through to her. We have no idea what else to do." Her dad said as he led Finn to the foot of the stairs. He was on the brink of tears.

Finn knew this was serious, but hadn't thought about her lack of singing. It was true. The only time she sang was in group numbers and she was never loud enough to be heard like normal.

He stepped up to her door. Her door. Golden stars all over it. Her name on a plaque written in a pink, curvy font. He missed the Rachel that made this door hers.

He knocked twice. No answer. He figured. When he opened the door, she immediately rolled over in her bed and said, "Go away, Daddy."

He allowed himself in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the edge of her bed. "Rach?" He said.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She brought her hands to her face and attempted to fix her hair before sitting up and looking at him forcing a smile. His eyes were immediately drawn to the evident bruises that surrounded her neck. Her tank top was no help in hiding them. She must have realized because she jerked her comforter up to cover her from her chin down. It was too late.

"Rachel, what the hell! What happened? It was Jesse wasn't it! Dammit, Rachel!" He was fuming. He was also yelling. It scared Rachel. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He knew he was wrong to yell at her and instantly regretted it. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he walked to the door and lightly knocked.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react like that. I just… it makes me so mad that he does that crap to you. You don't deserve that. Rachel, just give me the word and I'll knock his face in. You know I will. Please, Rach. I'm sorry." He said. He could hear her heavy sobs through the door. You idiot, he thought.

He sat down outside of the door and waited. He waited and waited. He was trying to figure out why Jesse would do this and why Rachel would let him when a song popped into his head. Puck had played it on his iPod last week while they were playing COD. He hummed the tune as the lyrics moved through his mind.

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's goin' down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?_

_She said, ?I finally had enough?_

_Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?_

_She said, ?I finally had enough?_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt!_

_She says, I finally had enough!_

Thinking of a song like this only made him want to kill Jesse even more. He was angry again, but he compressed it. Yelling wouldn't help anyone. He needed to make sure Rachel was okay. He needed to take care of her. He did know that he would get Jesse for this.

He was determined to settle this with Rachel tonight. He gained an ounce of hope when he heard the door open slightly.

"Finn?" She said through the tiny crack.

"Hey. I just wanna talk." He said as he stood.

She nodded and came out. She walked over to her bed and sat. She didn't even try to cover up the bruises that covered her arms and neck. He tried to not stare at them. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed with her.

"Rach, just tell me what's going on." He said quietly.

"I.. I just.. I don't know" She said looking away.

"Rach," He said, reaching for her hand. "I just don't want him to hurt you like this. You don't deserve this. Don't you get that?" He asked.

"It's my fault. He asked me to do something so simple, but I.. I just can't." Rachel said tearing up.

"First off, it is NOT your fault. Secondly, he wants you to stay away from me, doesn't he?" Finn asked.

"Yes. I just can't. I don't know Finn. I just can't stay away." At that he leaned in and hugged her, careful not to hurt her. Once in his arms, she let loose.

She sobbed for a good ten minutes. He held her through it. He wasn't letting go.

When she finally calmed, down she pulled back. She reached over to her night stand and retrieved some tissues. She wiped off her face and then proceeded to dab Finn's shirt. "Sorry." She said.

"It's okay. You know you don't have to do that." He said reaching for her wrist to stop her. He expected her to flinch when he touched her, but she didn't. Instead she just looked at him. He couldn't resist those big brown eyes. He bent down, slowly and gently kissed her cheek.

As he pulled back, he felt her hand reach up and touch his cheek. Before he knew it, she pulled him back down and kissed him softly on the lips. Instead of furthering the kiss, they both just looked each other in the eye, forehead to forehead. Just breathing. They were both smiling. They knew one day this would happen. They were so happy. That was until he walked through the door.


	4. Your Guardian Angel

**A/N: Hey, so this is the last chapter. It's short. I do not own Glee or the song. Please R&R!**

Ch. 4: Your Guardian Angel

At first, Rachel just froze. Her hand was still on Finn's cheek. She didn't want to break the contact. She knew once she did, the pain would start. And this time, it might not stop.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jesse screamed at Finn.

Finn just sat there not sure what to do.

"Did you not hear me, dumbo?" Jesse yelled again.

At that, Finn stood up. "I think the better question is what are you doing here?" He said calmly.

"Well, even though it's none of your business, I am here to visit MY girlfriend!"

Rachel stood and tried to back away from the situation.

"Where do you think you're going, you little bi-?" Jesse was cut off by Finn's fist hitting him square in the mouth. He staggered back a little.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled. "What are you doing?"

"He deserves it!" He turned back to Jesse just in time to strategically miss his fist coming at him. Jesse tried to regain balance, but Finn had him on the floor punching him. "This one is for her neck!" Punch. "And this is for her arms!" Harder punch. "And this is for her HEART!" Hardest punch.

Rachel ran over and tugged at Finn to stop. Finn couldn't understand why she wanted him to stop until he looked and saw all the blood that had accumulated on Jesse's face. He looked up at Rachel who had tears in her eyes. He got up. Jesse rolled on his side and coughed for a little bit.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him like that and -." She cut him off with a kiss.

"It's okay. Thanks for doing that for me. I just didn't want you to kill him." She said.

They ended up getting Jesse home, somehow.

The next few weeks were a blur. Rachel was out of school for a while, recovering from what Jesse had done to her and talking with the police. She decided to press charges with Finn's encouragement.

Their relationship had changed. They were dating. For real, this time. Rachel had always felt safe in his arms and so it was the perfect cure to what had happened. Not only had he helped mend her broken heart, he had stolen it.

There was a certain day in particular that she was just so overwhelmed with love for him. They were in glee club and he wanted to sing her a song. She had always loved his voice, but this seemed like the first time that he had ever sung a song just for her. As the music started playing, she realized which song he was singing and she started crying before he even had a chance to sing the first word.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

It was the perfect song for their happy ending or was it their happy beginning?


End file.
